Morenatsu Wiki - Rules and Penalties
Obviously, every Wikicity needs to have rules for every user to follow, before joining this wiki, you agreed to the Wikia's Terms of Service, by using this wiki, you mut continue to follow it, as well as it's user conduct. Editing Rules *You must not vandalise any pages on the wiki, users have worked hard on these pages and to vandalise their work will also insult it. *Yes, you may add speculation, but you are not permitted to post your speculation like headcanons and fanpairings in the main wikispace, here is a link to a blog explaining the addition of fancreations. *As per to the Terms of Service, you must not upload direct nudity, i.e. images from the sex scenes, pornographic fanart (Rule 34/Yiff), etc. **Also adding to this, sexual depiction via text isn't permitted either. Chat Rules *Do not start arguments in the main chat, if you must speak to someone about a problem, take it to private messaging and keep it in private messaging. *When RP'ing in chat, all sexual depiction must either be taken to PC or another website, adding to this, if someone feels uncomfortable doing that, THEY FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE WITH WHAT YOU'RE DOING, it's extremely ignorant to keep doing it upon them saying "no", if an admin catches wind of this, you will be warned verbally and then banned for two hours if you persist. *You will not flood chat or spam various phrases, no warnings. *You will be kicked on sight if you are caught badmouthing another user behind their back. *Racial slurs? Week ban, it's digraceful and ignorant, no warnings. *In the case of a problem, you will ask the assistence of ONE Morenatsu Wiki staff member only, don't drag the whole community into your drama. *As derived from the Editing rule, you will not link pornographic images, you may post image links from FurAffinity, Inkbunny and e621, but all images must be under TAME/GENERAL. *Do not call something you dislike "gay" and do not call other users a "fag", automatic kick, you will be verbally warned upon reentering chat, if you persist to do so you will be banned. *Do not post screamers into chat, DO NOT POST SCREAMERS INTO CHAT, OR THE WIKISPACE, you will be banned for a WEEK upon posting screamers into chat, screamers have made people prone to heart attacks and strokes, if in the unlikely case that happens, YOU will be deemed responsible, no warnings. *Do not force the admins into banning or blocking another user simply because you dislike them, upon admins finding out you have framed another user, you will be blocked for two weeks. *Don't ask for admin, the admins don't have time for "CAN I PLEASE HAVE ADMIN IT WILL MAKE MY WHOLE ENTIRE LIFE!!! :D", and it's also very annoying, the admin are not stupid enough to simply give out adminship to other users simply because they asked, you must be QUALIFIED to be an admin on this wikispace, if we deem you fit for adminship, you will become an admin, NO MEANS NO. *Do not post hurtful or rude things on comments of people's pages. Each penalty will be lengthened if you continue to break the rules. Category:Site administration